pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Sweet Heart Mouse In Wonderland (The Shrieky and Beastly Advance Show Style) Part 10 - A Garden of Talking Flowers/All in The Golden Afternoon
Cast: * Alice - Sweet Heart Mouse (The Care Bears Family) * Alice's Sister - Amanda Woodward (Melrose Place) * Dinah - Purdy (Moshi Monsters) * The White Rabbit - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) * The Doorknob - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) * The Dodo - Fred Flintstone (The Flintstones) * The Parrot Next to Dodo - Potty the Parrot (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Tweedledee and Tweedledum - Grumpy Bear and Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) * The Walrus - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) * The Carpenter - Bart Simpson (The Simpsons) * Bill the Lizard - Shaggy Rogers (Scooby-Doo) * The Rose - Elaine Kropotkin (Rugrats) * The Daisy - Princess Peach (Super Mario Bros.) * The Snooty Flower - Princess Odette (The Swan Princess) * The White Rose - Princess Bubblegum (Adventure Time) * The Lily - Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) * Flowers - Others Transcripts: * Sweet Heart Mouse: Wait! Please! Just a minute! Oh, dear. I’ll never catch him while I’m this small. Why curious butterflies! * Elaine Kropotkin: You mean bread-and-butterflies. * Sweet Heart Mouse: Oh, yes, of course, I… hmm? Now who do you suppose… Ah, a horse fly! I mean, a- a rocking horse fly! * Elaine Kropotkin: Naturally! * Sweet Heart Mouse: I beg your pardon, but uhh… did you… oh, that’s nonsense. Flowers can’t talk. * Elaine Kropotkin: But of course we can talk, my dear. * Patty Spacebot: If there’s anyone worth talking to. * Princess Peach: Or about! Hahahaha! * ?????: And we sing too! * Sweet Heart Mouse: You do? * Amber Petersons: Oh, yes. Would you like to hear ‘Tell it to the tulips’? * ?????: No, let’s sing about us! * Anna Walkers: We know one about the shy little Anna Walkers… * 1st Lisa Simpson: Oh, no, not that old thing! * 2nd Lisa Simpson: Let’s do ‘Lovely Lisa Simpson’! * Princess Peachs: How about the daisies in the… * Lynelle Deitch: Oh, she wouldn’t like that! * Elaine Kropotkin: Girls, girls! We shall sing: ‘Golden afternoon’. That’s about all of us! Sound your A, Lisa Simpson! * Lisa Simpson: Laaaa… * ?????: Mimimimi… * Princess Peach: Lalalala… * Patty Spacebot: Hahahahahahaha… * Mr. Strong: Poem, poem poem, poem poem poem poem poem…. * All-Stars: Little bread-and-butterflies kiss the tulips, and the sun is like a toy balloon. There are get up in the morning glories, in the golden afternoon. There are dizzy daffodils on the hillside, strings of violets are all in tune, Tiger lilies love the dandelions, in the golden afternoon, the golden afternoon. There are dog and caterpillars and a copper centipede, where the lazy daisies love the very peaceful life they lead… You can learn a lot of things from the flowers, for especially in the month of June. There’s a wealth of happiness and romance, all in the golden afternoon. … All in the golden afternoon, the golden afternoon… * Sweet Heart Mouse: You can learn a lot of things from the flowers, for especially in the month of June. There’s a wealth of happiness and romance, all… * All-Stars: …the golden afternoon! * Sweet Heart Mouse: Oh, that was lovely. * Elaine Kropotkin: Thank you, my dear. * Princess Peach: What kind of garden do you come from? * Sweet Heart Mouse: Well I don’t come from any garden… * Princess Peach: Oh, do you suppose she’s a wild flower? * Sweet Heart Mouse: Oh no, I’m not a wild flower… * Elaine Kropotkin: Just what specie, or shall we say, genus, are you, my dear? * Sweet Heart Mouse: Well, I suppose you call me a genus, humanus, eh… Sweet Heart Mouse! * Princess Peach: Ever seen an Sweet Heart Mouse with a blossom like that? * Patty Spacebot: Come to think of it, did you ever see an Sweet Heart Mouse? * Princess Peach: Yes, and did you notice her petals? What a peculiar color! * Patty Spacebot: And no fragrance! * Princess Peach: Hahaha! Just look at those stems! * Patty Spacebot: Rather scrawny, I’d say. * Elaine Kropotkin bud: I think she’s pretty! * Elaine Kropotkin: Quiet, bud! * Sweet Heart Mouse: But I’m not a flower! * Patty Spacebot: Aha! Just as I suspected! She’s nothing but a common mobile vulgaris! * All-Stars: Oh no! * Sweet Heart Mouse: A common what? * Patty Spacebot: To put it bluntly: a weed! * Sweet Heart Mouse: I’m not a weed! * Amber Peterson: Well, you wouldn’t expect her to admit it. * Lisa Simpson 2: Can you imagine! * Princess Daisy: Well, goodness! * Lisa Simpson: Don’t let her stay here and go to seed! * Other flower??: Go on now! * Elaine Kropotkin: Please, girls… * ?????: We don’t want weeds in our bed! * Other flower: Move along, move along! * Sweet Heart Mouse: Oh, all right, if that’s the way you feel about it. If I were my right size, I could pick every one of you if I wanted to! And I’d guess that’d teach you! * All-Stars: Hihihi! Category:The Shrieky and Beastly Advance Show Category:The Shrieky and Beastly Advance Show's Transcripts Category:Alice in Wonderland Parts Category:Alice in Wonderland Transcripts Category:Transcripts